


Tamika the Truant

by Bouzingo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is an enabler, Gen, Tamika is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamika Flynn doesn't go to school, and decides to chill at Carlos' lab instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamika the Truant

Tamika Flynn has stopped going to school. Nobody can make her go now, because truancy officers, while terrifying, are nothing compared to librarians. Instead Tamika spends her time skateboarding around town and catching movies at the local cinema, unironically called The Palace. Her parents tell her that this behaviour is what leads to young people getting selected for internship at the community radio, but Tamika doesn’t care.

She’s learned everything she needed about life in the library. And chief among that, she learned:

“Everyone in Hollywood’s time on this earth is finite, so they better start making good movies quick,” she says, popping her sour apple chewing gum. Carlos (the scientist) looks at her from over his microscope.

“Is that so?” he says. “And is that why you’re not going to school?”

“No. I’m not going to school ‘cause they teach us that mountains are dangerous delusions and the Moon’s never been explored,” Tamika says, narrowing her eyes at Carlos. He really should know better. “After self-bestowing infinite knowledge, it is impossible to return to an institution based on lies. Also there’s no skateboards allowed at school, and we gotta wear a uniform.”

“Well…”

Whatever Carlos is going to say gets cut off by the radio crackling on. Tamika smirks when she sees Carlos go all gooey, if only for half a second before he turns the radio up a little bit.

“I guess it’s too late for the shotgun talk, but Cecil and I, we’re tight, okay?” she says, “and if his heart gets broke, I’ll be one of the first to know.”

And I will end you is a phrase she finds slightly clichéd, but it hangs there unspoken between the two of them. Carlos squints at her.

“Are you threatening me? You’re what, ten?” Carlos says.

“I’m thirteen in October,” Tamika puffs, “and I have killed for food. Have you read Nip the Buds, Shoot the Kids?”

“Can’t say I have,” Carlos says, “but I get your point. Is that why you came here?”

“Naw. I miss science class, and this looks way more practical,” Tamika says. “What’s in the petri dish?”


End file.
